


[Fanart for] The Legend of Raven: Prince of Dreams

by Ktown



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown





	[Fanart for] The Legend of Raven: Prince of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Raven: Prince of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650624) by [Ktown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



These pieces were done for [X-Men Big Bang](http://xmenbigbang.livejournal.com/).  I made them for [Pangea](../../users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea)'s awesome Legend of Zelda fusion [The Legend of Raven: Prince of Dreams](../650624).  You should all go read it!  Really...you'll enjoy it even if you know next to nothing about Zelda and don't play the games.  I know because that's me.  :)  You can also find [Pangea](http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/) and [I](http://k-town01.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you're interested!

 

These are mostly watercolor with just a bit of colored pencil and acrylic. 


End file.
